


The King's Dead

by neonnex



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: (Except Malec in respect to TV Canon), AbuseSurvivor!Magnus, Alec is more or less stable and emotionally healthy by the time Magnus meets him, Alternate Universe, Closeted!Magnus, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papa!Alec, Parabatai Bond, Polyamory, SexPositive!Fic, Shadowhunter!Magnus, Shoutout to Single Parents though!, Warlock!Alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonnex/pseuds/neonnex
Summary: That's-?"A High Warlock," Isabelle finishes for Magnus aloud, refusing to take her eyes off the approaching figure for even a second. Despite the tension Magnus can detect around her eyes, his parabatai still manages to throw on a confident smirk that would fool anyone that wasn't him. "In other words... we're about to meet one of the deadliest Nephilim killers straight from the War."Magnus's jaw tightens as the gravity of their situation really hits him. This wasn't good at all. How did things go so wrong, so fast?In front of them, a pale Warlock, the one with stag antlers as white as her hair, narrows her eyes at the pair with a cold indifference. The High Warlock's First holds her head high, her proud voice carrying to the crowd around them with remarkable ease."May I present the High Warlock of North America, Alexander Law."[A Snapshots Story in (Mostly) Chronological Order]





	1. Careful (Paramore)

**Author's Note:**

> For now, this work will just consist of more fun, fluffy-ish snapshots that look into the lives of this particular AU I've always had, and one that I just can't get out of my head. It's been a real rough past year and I just need to write some snippets of work that's just for me, before even attempting to try my hand again on my regular work. Thank you for your time in reading my work always. xoxo

 

“Magnus…,” Magnus answers, his tone inexplicably gone soft. Alexan— No. That’s right, he insisted on being called _Alec_. Alec’s lips twitch into a smile when Magnus speaks, and it’s such a small thing, but it’s a smile that leaves Magnus breathless in a way that he thought he was incapable of experiencing with anyone again.

“Magnus,” Alec repeats aloud, as if he’s memorizing the sound, rolling the syllables carefully around his tongue. Seemingly satisfied then, Alec’s smile widens into a full-blown grin and before Magnus can even register it, Alec’s face is suddenly right _there_ , his breath coming out in gentle puffs against the shell of Magnus’s ear. 

“Magnus—,” Alec breathes, Magnus’s body now registering how close the man is to him, his skin tingling pleasantly in response to that proximity. “Would you maybe like to go somewhere a little more…private?”

Magnus doesn’t know where the sudden swell of confidence comes from when he grabs Alec by the arm and practically drags him to the nearest exit. Apparently Magnus isn’t the only one eager to touch because Magnus hasn’t even closed the door behind them before Alec is crowding closer, heat radiating from him at Magnus’s back. Alec’s nose is nuzzling into the hair at the crown of his head, Magnus's heart racing at the surprisingly affectionate gesture.

“Is kissing your neck off limits, Magnus?”

The question is straightforward yet gentle in its delivery (while also answering the question of whether or not Alec had noticed the multiple scarred-over puncture wounds on Magnus's neck), yet the simple fact that Alec is the first person to even bother _asking_ such a thing fills Magnus with such an overwhelming and powerful emotion. It’s an emotion that Magnus also refuses to look into any closer, all possible words getting choked up in his throat but that’s okay, because Magnus doesn’t need his words right now and instead lets go of Alec in order to twist around and pull the man’s lips into his. The kiss is raw, almost violent in its intensity, but all Magnus wants is to  _feel_ again and kisses even harder while somehow nodding his answer fervently.

That night, Magnus lets himself feel again with Alec and for the first time in a long time, Magnus doesn't regret it.


	2. Glad You Came (The Wanted)

** 84 Minutes Earlier… **

“Wanna dance?”

Shocked, Magnus is startled out of his (admittedly envious) staring at the people on the dance floor to instinctively turn towards the person besides him instead.

However the man is one that, honest to God, leaves Magnus utterly _breathless_.

At first glance, he looks so normal compared to Magnus and the people around them, contradicting their brightly colored masks and sequins by wearing a simple black mask and outfit. But despite the man’s clothes being the very essence of mundane (even in this Mundane club that Isabelle insisted the two go to for this year's Pride), the man's mask does little to cover his gorgeous features, his dark curls along with that simple black mask actually accentuating those cheekbones _just right_ and by the _Angel_ , is he actually asking Magnus to dance right now?

Despite the man raising an eyebrow at Magnus’s total lack of response after awhile, there’s also a mischievous glint in his eyes now that makes Magnus suddenly very glad that he’s not a person who can blush easily. 

“Sorry, I can’t dance,” Magnus admits rather reluctantly, but preferring simple honesty in these kinds of situations as to avoid future embarrassment. Flirting with gorgeous men was a skill more towards Isabelle’s forte anyway, evident by the suitor she already found for herself hours ago.

The man’s lips twist into a smirk then, and suddenly Magnus can’t look away from those lips despite his best efforts.

“Maybe I was just using it as an excuse to wrap my arms around you.”

Magnus is so distracted by the man’s lips, and the man says it all so simply, that it takes Magnus completely by surprise when his mind catches on to the man’s blunt statement.

It only takes a beat before the man’s eyes sparkle with mirth then and he laughs good-naturedly, although there’s a hint of self-deprecation in the musical sound.

“Too forward?”

It’s that very real sense of self-consciousness in the man’s voice that immediately endears Magnus to him, the man's vulnerability relaxing Magnus's apparently tense shoulders and getting an unexpected chuckle from him as well.

“Not at all. I just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all.”

The man turns to better face Magnus and with one graceful movement of his hand, waves it around in an overly dramatic flourish, a gesture that makes Magnus laugh outright at the ridiculousness of it all. Somehow, Magnus can't help but think the action is completely uncharacteristic of the man, despite having just met one another. The man presents an open palm to Magnus, an invitation to dance, maybe even a silent question of more, but all without actually touching Magnus. Not yet anyway, and it's that realization that makes Magnus's heart swell with some unknown emotion when he finally does reach it.

“So would you do me the honor of dancing with me then?”

Magnus can’t help himself from grinning ear to ear when in response, he slides his hand into the man’s warm palm, feeling those long fingers caressing Magnus’s hand with an unexpected gentleness and care that leaves Magnus breathless all over again.

“It would be my pleasure.”


	3. Born This Way (Lady Gaga)

“Wait a minute. This guy was in all black at a _Pride_ party? You sure he wasn’t just another Nephilim?”

Magnus ignores the butterflies in his stomach at the mention of Alec again and instead laughs, shaking his head in response to Isabelle’s question. However Magnus makes sure to keep most of his attention firmly on his lap, where he’s cradling Isabelle’s foot and carefully applying another thin layer of gold-glittered nail polish to a well-manicured nail.

“Isabelle, the lack of runes was kind of a dead giveaway.”

Isabelle smirks at the inadvertent opening Magnus had given her, never one to miss an opportunity like this.

“Perhaps you just didn’t _look_ hard enough.”

Magnus matches her smirk with one of his own and leans towards her, both for emphasis and dramatic effect. His heart swells with so much love and affection for his parabatai when Isabelle naturally goes to copy his own conspiratory posture. It’s only because Isabelle returns that love with such open support that gives Magnus the courage to say it with _way_ more confidence than he actually felt at the time it all happened.

“Oh, believe me, darling… I was _very_ thorough last night.”

Isabelle crows in delight and bounces right back into the nest of pillows that Magnus had made for her in their hotel bed earlier that afternoon. Thankfully, Magnus was prepared for her reaction and didn’t lose any valuable progress, despite Isabelle jostling her foot almost violently in his grip. Still, Magnus can’t help the small smile from creeping up on his face at seeing his parabatai so openly happy for him, one-night stands with gorgeous men included.

“That’s what I like to hear!” Isabelle beams, reaching over next to her into a small wicker basket, plucking a pink, lavender, and blue bottle right out. “ _Told_ you this year's San Diego Pride was where it's at! Simon never steers us wrong. Now then... Hurry up so that I can do yours next or we’ll never make it out on time for tonight's show!”

Magnus shakes his head at Isabelle but it’s with a grin as he complies with her demand. Isabelle always had the right idea, after all; the two of them really _did_ need to make the most out of these annual trips away from New York, whenever and _however_ they could.

This year’s Pride was no exception.


	4. Shake It Off (Taylor Swift)

“Magnus, there you are! Our cab just pulled up. You ready?”

Magnus keeps his gaze down at his now unpainted nails, not a speck of nail polish left to betray what he’d really been up to the past week in San Diego. Not a single sparkle left on his skin to give him away, nor a hint of eyeshadow smudge anywhere on his person… _Nothing_.

Magnus thought he'd get used to this whole routine by now, but he never does. It's as if Pride was just another pleasant dream and Magnus is now forced to wake up to the real world.

“I’ll meet you there, Isabelle. I just…I need a moment.”

There’s a long, pregnant pause before Magnus feels the weight of the hotel lobby’s couch sink down next to him. Isabelle wraps a strong, reassuring arm around his shoulders and pulls him close. Magnus doesn't protest and lets himself be guided until his head is secured within the crook of Isabelle's neck, now being cradled in her reassuring hold. Isabelle’s fingers start to massage into the roots of Magnus’s hair, just the way she knows comforts him, and Magnus closes his eyes and sighs in contentment, however fleeting that contentment feels in this moment.

“I know these trips aren't enough, they never are, but we’re going back to New York  _together_. You're not alone,” Isabelle reminds Magnus gently, giving him a firm squeeze for emphasis. “I’m with you, Magnus. Till the end of the line.”

Magnus snorts out a surprised laugh at that, the sound more wet than he’d like despite himself, but he ignores it all in favor of the distraction Isabelle kindly offers to him instead.

“You did not just quote the _Winter Soldier_ at me.”

He looks up at his parabatai to already see her looking down at him, the fakest pout on her red-painted lips that he's seen to date; and Magnus has seen lots of those too.

“What? You’re telling me you have a problem with Chris Evans or something? Blasphemer.”

Magnus bursts out in a fit of giggles and extricates himself from Isabelle’s hold, standing up in one fluid motion and offering her his hand without a second thought.

“Darling, Chris Evans is the _last_ problem I have. I’m just aghast that Simon showed you the _Winter Soldier_ before _Captain_ ** _America_**. Passing over Chris Evans’ shirtless reveal in the first movie without a second thought? Ugh... How could he _do_ this to you?!”

Isabelle giggles and accepts Magnus’s hand, letting him tug her up but refusing to let go, even when they’re both standing in front of one another.

“You know, Simon said that if he showed me Captain America without you that you’d have a fit, one he said he'd rather avoid.” Isabelle smirks at Magnus then. “Are you telling me you'd rather we watch Captain America _without_ you, Mags?”

Magnus waves his hand at that ridiculous childhood nickname of hers, although he also can't help the laugh from escaping either.

“What did I say about calling me 'Mags'? I haven't been called that since I got my first rune. Also,  _please_ take this more seriously!“

Isabelle lets go of his hand then to loop her arm within Magnus's, gently guiding them towards their waiting cab.

"I'm taking this  _very_ seriously, Mags," Isabelle deadpans, although she's barely able to keep the smile from creeping up on her face and continues to talk so that Magnus doesn't have another chance to protest that wretched nickname again. "Now, are you ready to go now or what? Our cab isn't going to wait forever and the sooner we get to New York, the sooner you can tell Simon  _yourself_ how much he royally screwed up my Mundane movie experience."

Magnus smiles warmly at his parabatai, so thankful for her in giving him what he didn't know he apparently needed, and kisses the top of her head with all the affection and love that he can convey within such a small action.

"Yeah...Yeah, I'm ready to go back now."


	5. PSA: LBTQA-Friendly

Last week, I had my existence as a self-proclaimed, loud and proud, queer individual be thoroughly invalidated by someone I had fallen in love with, and whom in this past year together, I thought genuinely loved me back. I thought their questions came from a place of good intentions and curiosity, not out of an intent to change me and "make me better". I've never felt so led-on and betrayed by a partner before when I finally found out what they really thought of my gender fluidity and queerness. So I wanted to make this lil' PSA Chapter to tell all who's reading this story, that for those identifying or figuring out their gender identity and/or sexuality, for those who perhaps prefer no labels at all, and for everyone in between or neither, I see all of you in your beautiful and handsome, self-identifying glory and you are 100% VALID. While you or I may never speak to one another, I want you to know that I respect you as a human being and I care. Keep on being You, whatever that definition(s) may mean(s), or with how that may or may not change, or with whomever you even deign to honor with sharing that information with, to use whatever godsdamn labels and/or non-labels you want to use for YOU. As my fellow human on this earth, I love you and I'm an ally if you ever need one.

Thank y'all for your time always, and I'll be posting the next chapter of The King's Dead by Thursday afternoon. Thank you so much for your patience - xoxo

 


	6. Citizen/Soldier (3 Doors Down)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for updating much later than I originally said I would. Work is still crazy understaffed and busy but also, this chapter in particular was really fighting me with the direction it wanted to go in, so I decided to delay the update until it was up to my standards. I hope you forgive me and enjoy what I have for you today, despite the delay - xoxo

"May I present the High Warlock of North America, Alexander Law."

The crowd nearest to Magnus and Isabelle parts away almost seamlessly, a tall man emerging into Magnus's view from the wide berth respectfully given to him. Despite Magnus's body automatically tensing in realization, Magnus's heart also stutters in excitement at the sight.

It had been months since Magnus had last seen that face... Months since he'd even _talked_ to the man, but there's no mistaking it because that's  _Alec_ who's standing before him now. 

However, the man before him has a regal air about him that's undeniable, and one that Magnus doesn't recognize ever seeing before. Despite the almost too simplistic black clothes Alec's wearing, there's something about the way that plain, black trench coat frames those broad shoulders  _just right_ , that somehow makes Magnus see only the _High Warlock_ , Alexander Law. But _Alec_? Sweet Alec? The very same Alec who Magnus met at a random Pride afterparty and who dramatically held out a hand in offer to Magnus for a dance? Alec, who had treated Magnus's body that night with a kind of respect that Magnus hadn't experienced in _such_ a longtime? Something that Magnus couldn't help but still crave to experience again, even after all this time...

 _That_ Alec was nowhere to be seen. For this was Alexander Law, and he was a complete stranger to Magnus.

Magnus can sense Isabelle stiffening next to him, no doubt sensing his own growing distress through their parabatai bond. But Isabelle doesn't say a word, and Magnus knows that's only because she's avoiding adding to the already tense atmosphere of the room around them, and avoiding any possible conflict as a result.

Although their odds of avoiding such confrontation were looking progressively worse by the second.

"Elijah, what have I told you about announcing me like that?" Alexander admonishes, although there's a gentleness to it that surprises Magnus and just like that, it's  _Alec_ who stands before him now, his shoulders going just slack enough to be considered relaxed, and Alec lets out an exasperated sigh. "Are the theatrics really necessary?"

A chuckle resounds through the crowd and just like that, the tension in the room dissipates without a trace, leaving Magnus absolutely stunned.

Alec's First shrugs, the cold indifference melting away along with the previous tension in the room, and with a roll of her eyes, Elijah scoffs. Magnus is aware that he might as well be gaping like an actual fish now but by the Angel, what the actual—?

"If I don't announce you, then no one's going to know who you are! You could at least _look_ like a High Warlock and try a little, you know."

Alec rolls his eyes so hard that Magnus vaguely wonders if Alec's retinas are going to snap in half.

"The day I dress like some Mundane  _clown_ is the day I—"

"A splash of color wouldn't  _kill_ you—!"

Isabelle interrupts the two with a cough so loud that Magnus startles out of his embarrassing stupor.

"Is now a bad time?" Isabelle asks almost innocently, placing her hands on her hips and snapping one to the side in a bold move that Magnus can't help but adore her for. With the previous tension in the room gone, Isabelle uses that to her advantage and now raises an eyebrow at the two Warlocks before her in utter defiance, High Warlock present or not. "We were told that it was of the _highest_  priority to come here and retrieve Hodge from your custody? Or should we come back for him later?"

Alec hums in assent, not seeming to mind Isabelle's outburst at all, despite his First glaring daggers at her from besides him. Elijah wasn't the only one though... a disgruntled murmur was making its way throughout the crowd at Isabelle's actions, but Alec doesn't seem to mind or even notice this. It's something Magnus finds rather peculiar of a High Warlock, especially one so feared as the High Warlock of North America. Magnus has never met one before, but he remembers hearing stories of the seven High Warlocks that all Nephilim families tell their children... They warn them all about a High Warlock's petulant and selfish nature; their quickness towards wrath whenever it came to Magnus's kind, most likely due to their role in the War.

But Magnus can't help but bitterly think that it wouldn't exactly be the first time Nephilim history had been anything _but_ biased when it came to the Downworlders. Warlocks in particular got hit especially hard with their prejudice, since it was said that in the end, it only took one of them to defeat the traitor Valentine during the War, and thus ended it all in a single battle, forever tipping the balance of power in the Downworld’s favor.

Besides... it was just too hard for Magnus to see Alec as any one of the supposed most notorious Nephilim killers in existence. One of the very few to be granted the status of 'High Warlock', and given jurisdiction over a continent as a result. Judging from Isabelle letting her impatience show through earlier, it appeared she shared the same sentiments as well.

"That won't be necessary. Sorry about that, we...often get carried away on the matter," Alec says with an amused smile on his lips, his eyes dancing with obvious mirth as he now regards Isabelle, although that's not to say it was out of disrespect either. "I've kept Starkweather in a spare holding cell for the time being. Unfortunately, I've found it was the only good place for him to avoid any further... _mishaps_ in my Court."

A snort escapes Magnus at the word choice Alec decided to use for Hodge's previous stint the night before. 'Mishap' wasputting it rather lightly but thankfully, no one actually ended up hurt because of it. Magnus seriously doubted a High Warlock, Alec included, would be so lenient with a Nephilim if that wasn't the case here.

Alec looks at Magnus now, really  _looks_ ,and Magnus can feel his cheeks become warmer when Alec full-on _grins_ at him, his hazel eyes lighting up in recognition.

"Well then. I won't delay you two in your Mission any longer, so please...—," Alec gestures to the side and the crowd automatically parts at the motion, Magnus instantly recognizing it as a sign of the crowd's respect towards the man for what it was. "If you'll follow me right this way, I'll take you to him."


	7. Against the Sun (Rootkit ft. Anna Yvette)

"You look good."

It was said plainly and entirely out of the blue, which is why it took Magnus longer than usual to respond.

(Magnus steadfastly ignored the fact that it already took him an embarrassingly long time to even realize Alec was talking to him to _begin_ with.)

"Sorry?"

" _You_ ," Alec repeats patiently, slowly. His lips twitching into a fond smirk as he regards Magnus in an almost playful manner. "Look good. Real good."

Magnus can feel his mouth purse on their own accord, fighting the goofy smile that's wanting to form.

Walking alongside him, Magnus hears Isabelle snort under her breath, loud enough for only Magnus to hear but she doesn't say anything more. Magnus isn't exactly surprised by that though, understanding that Isabelle was letting Magnus have this moment and would no doubt save the teasing for the privacy of Magnus's room later.

Elijah, however, had no such apparent qualms when it came to Alec.

"Is now _really_ the time for your awkward flirting?" Elijah asks with a roll of her eyes, although Magnus can see a slight twitching at the corner of her lips, no doubt fighting back a smile of her own.

Alec chuckles softly.

"If there's a particularly gorgeous man to flirt with...? _Absolutely_ ," Alec replies almost blithely, throwing a rather silly (yet somehow entirely charming) wink Magnus's way. Magnus purses his lips further in another attempt to hide his growing smile, but Alec notices this and barks out a rather loud, pleased laugh that ends up with Magnus looking away entirely from that stupidly, gorgeous face. Just for good measure.

Magnus locks eyes with Isabelle then and she takes the opportunity to wink at Magnus, but the action is nothing if not good natured. In fact, Magnus is almost even more touched since he's positive that Isabelle isn’t even aware that Alexander Law is  _The_ Alec from Pride that’s been on his mind for the past few months.

Magnus can't wait to reveal  _that_ bit of information to his parabatai...and mentally smirks at the mere thought. 

" _Alec_!"

Magnus watches as a young girl zooms right past him and makes one hell of a giant leap, Alec catching the child instantly and effortlessly in his arms, as if this was a daily occurrence for them (which now that Magnus thinks about it — it probably was).

"Madzie!" Alec beams, looking down at the girl in his arms with such a fond, loving smile. "How was your visit with Catarina and Dot? Did you have—?

Alec stops mid-sentence and blinks rapidly then, taking a good look around them. Confusion is evident on his face, in probably the most adorable furrowed brow Magnus has _ever_ seen.

“Sweetie... Where’s Fluffy?” 


	8. Humans Are Such Easy Prey (Perturbator)

"There you are," Alec says with a smile, relief washing over his face as he looks at some fixed point behind Magnus. "What're you doing way over there? Come meet our guests.”

When Magnus turns around to see the supposed 'Fluffy' peering at them from around a corner, he expects an animal like a dog, maybe even a cat for Angel’s sake. Or perhaps even a cute creature of some magical origin considering their present company. But this?

Magnus didn't expect _this_.

" _T-That's_ Fluffy?" Isabelle breathes, and Magnus hasn't heard that kind of barely contained fear from her in such a long time — hates hearing it in her voice in fact. However Magnus hardly blames her because that’s the very emotion trying to claw its way up from his own chest. Magnus instinctually moves closer to his parabatai, bumping right into Isabelle when she instinctually does the same.

The behemoth before them was demonic in nature, that much was certain, but it was unlike any demon they’ve encountered before, let alone _heard_ of. Its skin was as black as a starless night, pulled taut over what Magnus guessed was equal parts bone and sinewy muscle. Despite the demon's overall thinness however, there was something deceptive about that: the demon didn't come across as being fragile to Magnus at all.

Easily standing over 10 feet tall, the demon could've been taller, considering it was bending itself down to better fit itself into the hallway; its impressive crest atop its head scraped along the ceiling with each breath it took. It was bipedal, but the animalistic way it held itself could also prove to the contrary. There were just far too many variables for Magnus to consider, too many unknowns and nothing _actually_ foretelling and that set Magnus on edge like nothing before.

Yet by far the most disturbing characteristic of the demon wasn’t any of that, oh no — it was the simple fact that it had no visible eyes. Yet every instinct inside Magnus was screaming at him that the demon knew  _exactly_ where he and Isabelle stood. Something about its body language was strangely calculating, aggressive definitely, as if it was sizing both of them up and preparing to attack them at the slightest provocation. It was the way its tail, spinal-like and dangerously pointed, twitched in agitation from side-to-side. The way its lipless mouth did nothing to hide those sharp, strangely white fangs. Whatever the actual reasons were though, Magnus hadn’t survived this long by ignoring those instincts of his — This demon was infinitely more dangerous than _anything_ Magnus and Isabelle have faced before, and when he felt Isabelle grab onto his hand and squeeze hard, Magnus knew his parabatai realized the danger they were in too and gave a reassuring squeeze right back.

Being forced to relinquish their weapons upon entering a High Warlock’s domain, they were practically defenseless here and with no way to call for backup. Their only option was to try and run from it in a hallway of all places and _fuck_ , Magnus didn’t like those kinds of odds.

Magnus had this sinking feeling, deep in his gut, that despite the demon's massive size, the thing could move and move _fast_ _._

This...t-this wasn’t good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you’re curious enough to see an image of what Fluffy looks like, just google Xenomorph Praetorian to get an idea ;)
> 
> Also, there’s a reason they’re called “Fluffy”. I promise it’ll be explained in one chapter or another, don’t worry — xoxo


End file.
